Moving assemblies (such as tow trucks) or lifting assemblies, such as a crane, are machines equipped with a hoist, wire ropes or chains (a sling), and/or sheaves configured to move (lift and/or lower) a load (materials) and to move them horizontally and/or vertically. The lifting assembly is used for lifting heavy objects and transporting them to other places. The lifting assembly is configured to lift (lower, move) loads beyond the normal capability of a human. The lifting assembly may be used for the loading and unloading of freight, for the movement of construction materials, and/or for the assembling of heavy equipment, etc.